star_wars_rpg_saga_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Endurance (Skill)
Endurance (Con) You can push yourself beyond your normal physical limits. Force March: Each hour of walking after 8 hours requires to you attempt a DC 10 Endurance check (+2 per hour after the first). If you fail, you move -1 persistent step along the condition track. You can only remove this persistent condition by resting for 8 hours. Hold Breath: You can hold your breath for a number of rounds equal to your Constitution score. After this period of time, you must succeed on a DC 10 Endurance check in order to continue holding your breath. The DC increases by +2 per additional rounds. If you fail, you must breathe or you move -1 step on the condition track. If you reach the bottom of the condition track, you fall unconscious. If you are still unable to breathe on your next turn after falling unconscious, you die. Ignore Hunger: You can go without food for a number of days equal to your Constitution modifier (minimum 1 day). After this time, you must succeed on an Endurance check each day or move -1 persistent step along the condition track. You can only remove this persistent condition by eating a nutritious meal. The DC is 10 on the first day and increases by +2 each day thereafter. Ignore Thirst: You can go without water for a number of hours equal to three times your Constitution score. After this time, you must succeed on an Endurance check each hour or move -1 persistent step along the condition track. You may only remove this persistent condition by drinking at least 1 liter of water; for creatures that are not Medium size, multiply the water required by 10 for every size category above Medium or divide it by 10 for every size category below Medium. The DC is 10 on the first day and increases by +2 each day thereafter. Run: You can run as a full-round action. When you run, you can move up to four times your speed in a straight line (or three times your speed in a straight line if you are wearing heavy armor or carrying a heavy load). You lose any Dexterity bonus to your Reflex Defense while you’re running, since you can’t actively avoid attacks. You can for a number of rounds equal to your Constitution score without any trouble. If you want to continue running after that, you must succeed on a DC 10 Endurance check. You must check again each round in which you continue to run, and the DC of the Endurance check increases by 1 for each previous check you made. When you fail a check, you move -1 persistent step on the condition track. You can only remove this persistent condition by resting for the same length of time that you were running. During this rest period, you can only move your speed. Sleep in Armor: You can sleep while wearing armor by succeeding at an Endurance check (DC 10 for light armor, DC 15 for medium armor, and DC 20 for heavy armor). If you fail, you don’t sleep and move -1 persistent step along the condition track. You can only remove this persistent condition by sleeping for 8 hours. Swim/Tread Water: Each hour that you swim, you must succeed on a DC 15 Endurance check or move -1 persistent step along the condition track. You can only remove this persistent condition by resting (not swimming or treading water) for the same length of time that you were swimming. Each consecutive hour of swimming increases the DC by +2. If you are only treading water, reduce the DC by 5.